Leyenda
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: El destino jugaba con sus almas, pero ellos deberían decidir cómo jugar [...] Este conjunto de drabbles participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island
1. Dangerous

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este drabble participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island»**

Aclaraciones Importantes:

 **Personaje: Zeref**

 **Palabras:**

 _Muerte—Filosofía_

* * *

 **Dangerous.**

El eco de sus botas podría oírse a cientos de kilómetros. No es como si estuviera tan cerca de algún humano de todas formas. No desde aquella «maldición». Se mira las manos aburrido, mientras su soledad hace estragos en su desfalleciente cabeza, induciéndole un dulce antídoto con la etiqueta «locura».

Podría echarse a reír pero, ¿qué objetivo tenía? Tantos años siendo rechazado por el mundo no eran sino el preludio de un pensamiento destructivo. Haciéndose cada vez más grande, más fuerte.

Todo a su alrededor muere en segundos ¿Es acaso una advertencia del futuro? Como si él de entre todos tuviera algo parecido a ello. No hay un lugar para él en este mundo en declive, no hay una chispa de esperanza para alguien que se ha dejado consumir por la oscuridad.

Entonces, llegó el día.

— _Si soy rechazado por el mundo de los humanos, entonces yo rechazaré al mundo._

* * *

 **Sin notas de autor.**


	2. Frozen

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este drabble participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island»**

Aclaraciones Importantes:

 **Personaje: Gray**

 **Palabras:**

 _Nieve—Susurro_

* * *

 **Frozen.**

Él no puede hacer nada, no puede siquiera moverse de su lugar. Sólo se queda ahí, quieto como si la nieve caída en la batalla le hubiera congelado en un instante.

Se aferra a la idea de que no es más que una maldita pesadilla, pero los hechos contundentes no hacen sino restregarle la realidad en todo el rostro. Como si verlo en ese instante no fuera suficiente.

Aún puede oír la voz del General de Invierno susurrándole aquellas palabras malditas. ¿Podría creer todo lo que el enemigo dijera? ¿Cómo asegurar que eso no era una trampa?

Pero su magia misma se lo confirmó. Y el intenso deseo de matar que le siguió lo sumió en una completa oscuridad. En su mente sólo podía evocar las imágenes de la mujer azul que a cada instante desaparecía. Dejando solo ira.

— _END son las siglas de Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Tu verdadero enemigo._

* * *

 **Sin notas de autor.**


	3. I'm Sorry

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este drabble participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island»**

Aclaraciones Importantes:

 **Personaje: Zeref**

 **Palabras:**

 _Muerte—Sentimientos_

* * *

 **I'm Sorry.**

— Lo siento, soy yo quien debe irse.

Suplicas en silencio que el tiempo pase, pero tú, tú más que nadie sabes que el tiempo no es más que un concepto humano para definir la vida. Y 'tú no posees ninguno; ni el tiempo, ni la vida.

Pero, ¿qué puedes hacer? Bastante más de lo que piensas, si tan sólo pudieras tomar la mano que se extiende a ti como un salvavidas. Pero te niegas, porque no lo mereces, no lo vales.

Y entonces, como si algo se encendiese dentro tuyo, deseas no morir por una sola vez. ¿Ella sería la causa? No estás seguro y piensas que tal vez sea mejor así. Nada bueno salen de las relaciones con humanos.

Después de todo, no hay nadie como los propios humanos que tienen una corta vida que amen con tanta intensidad.

Y cuando sabes que no hay más, los envidias….

* * *

 **Sin notas de autor.**


	4. Game

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **«Este drabble participa del reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island»**

Aclaraciones Importantes:

 **Personaje: Juvia**

 **Palabras:**

 _Robar—Juegos_

* * *

 **Game.**

Juvia era… eh, algo especial.

Y Gray era completamente consciente de que si llegara a perder la consciencia cerca de la maga azulada durante una de las locas fiestas del gremio ésta era capaz de secuestrarlo y violarlo sin pensárselo dos veces. Y no importaba que Cana dijera que no era violación, sino sexo sorpresa. Seguía siendo lo mismo pero con otro nombre.

Gray estaba convencido de ello pero, cuando Juvia se le acercó con la fragancia del alcohol impregnada en ella como un tortuoso perfume, no pudo evitar ser inmediatamente prisionera de aquella cosa parecida a fuego en su interior que prefirió ignorar.

— Juguemos a un juego Gray-sama— ella se subió encima del mago de hielo. Quien por cierto, también estaba bajo la influencia de la bebida del pecado. — Gray-sama va a echar a correr y si Juvia lo atrapa, lo robará para ella sola por una semana.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa noche Gray _se dejó_ atrapar.

* * *

 _ **Sin notas de Autor.**_


End file.
